guitar_hero_fanmadefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guitar Hero: Decades
} ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Año ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Tier |- | 1968 || Sympathy for the Devil || The Rolling Stones || 1960s |- | 1964 || You Really Got Me || The Kinks || 1960s |- | 1968 || All Along the Watchtower || The Jimi Hendrix Experience || 1960s |- | 1968 || Sunshine of Your Love || Cream || 1960s |- | 1965 || (The Who Sings) My Generation || The Who || 1960s |- | 1969 || Gimme Shelter || The Rolling Stones || 1960s |- | 1969 || Fortunate Son || Creedence Clearwater Revival || 1960s |- | 1967 || Somebody To Love || Jefferson Airplane || 1960s |- | 1975 || T.N.T. || AC/DC || 1970s |- | 1977 || We Will Rock You || Queen || 1970s |- | 1970 || Have You Ever Seen the Rain? || Creedence Clearwater Revival || 1970s |- | 1970 || Peace Frog || The Doors || 1970s |- | 1977 || The Passenger || Iggy Pop || 1970s |- | 1979 || Message in a Bottle || The Police || 1970s |- | 1970 || American Woman || The Guess Who || 1970s |- | 1971 || Bang a Gong (Get It On) || T. Rex || 1970s |- | 1981 || Unchained || Van Halen || 1980s |- | 1983 || Foolin' || Def Leppard || 1980s |- | 1980 || Ace of Spades || Motörhead || 1980s |- | 1980 || Crazy Train || Ozzy Osbourne || 1980s |- | 1983 || Bang Your Head (Metal Health) || Quiet Riot || 1980s |- | 1984 || For Whom the Bell Tolls || Metallica || 1980s |- | 1984 || I Wanna Rock || Twisted Sister || 1980s |- | 1987 || Bathroom Wall || Faster Pussycat || 1980s |- | 1998 || Iris || Goo Goo Dolls || 1990s |- | 1992 || Friday I'm in Love || The Cure || 1990s |- | 1997 || Sex and Candy || Marcy Playground || 1990s |- | 1993 || Two Princes || Spin Doctors || 1990s |- | 1997 || Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) || Green Day || 1990s |- | 1993 || Cryin' || Aerosmith || 1990s |- | 1994 || Sabotage || Beastie Boys || 1990s |- | 1991 || The Unforgiven || Metallica || 1990s |- | 2004 || American Idiot || Green Day || 2000s |- | 2006 || Dani California || Red Hot Chili Peppers || 2000s |- | 2008 || Use Somebody || Kings of Leon || 2000s |- | 2002 || Cochise || Audioslave || 2000s |- | 2004 || Fall to Pieces || Velvet Revolver || 2000s |- | 2007 || What I've Done || Linkin Park || 2000s |- | 2000 || Down with the Sickness || Disturbed || 2000s |- | 2003 || Can't Stop || Red Hot Chili Peppers || 2000s |- | 2014 || Lazaretto || Jack White || 2010s |- | 2013 || Girls || The 1975 || 2010s |- | 2011 || Rope || Foo Fighters || 2010s |- | 2013 || My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light Em Up) || Fall Out Boy || 2010s |- | 2010 || Tighten Up || The Black Keys || 2010s |- | 2009 || ...Uprising || Muse || 2010s |- | 2011 || Under Cover of Darkness || The Strokes || 2010s |- | 2009 || Sundial || Wolfmother || 2010s |}